Many educational tools have been developed to aid in teaching children arithmetic, grammar, languages, history and other standard essentials in elementary and high school curricula. Oftentimes these tools incorporate hand manipulations, eye coordinative exercises and other game-like features which appeal to children and increase their interest and desire to learn, particularly those important arithmetic and grammar relationships that require rote memorization.
Significant innovations in this field include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,901,839; 2,529,413; 2,728,149; 4,078,318; 2,949,681; 3,451,879; and 680,411. Several of these patents disclose the use of string-like members to be wound about an object or card to form geographical objects or to play games; while others disclose specific games or devices for teaching arithmetical or grammatical relationships.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a teaching device for teaching children the relationships important to arithmetic, grammar, history and other necessary educational subjects.
It is a further objective to provide an educational device using a card and a string to aid in teaching educational information to children.
It is an additional objective of this invention to provide an educational device for teaching educational relationships to children which is capable to permitting the user to check immediately the correctness of the answers